I do Believe!
by Kitserix
Summary: What if the tale of 'Peter Pan' wasnt really how it happened? what if Wendy's name was really Wenafred? and her sister was tigerlily? and their father was Captian Hook! Peter/Wendy
1. Chapter 1 UPDATED!

Yay! heres a slightly updated chatper one! be it a sentence but whatever. I thought that i'd give the nurse a name! guess what character shes going to portray XD

* * *

:Chapter 1!:

My name is Wenafred Alderling. My father James Alderling is the head psych doctor at the local Asylum...... Thats where i meet Peter Harris, He thought he could fly and see fairies. He thought my father was Captain James Hook, and he thought the other doctors were pirates. But there were other boys in the asylum, other boys Peter called 'The Lost Boys'. Me and my little sister Lily, whom Peter named 'Princess Tiger Lily' were at the asylum waiting for father to get off work. It was getting late and looked as if it was going to rain. Lily huddled close to me for warmth, her tiny shivering arms clutching my waist.  
"Sis....can we just go?" she asked me, her teeth starting to chatter. I frowned down at her, father would be cross with us if we left.  
"Well since its freezing out,..i guess father wouldnt mind us going in where its warm." I said looking up toward the building, I took in the shape and size of the building quickly. The windows were small and barred, but a flash of red caught my eye. There in the second story window was a boy, his pale face and and hands pressed firmly on the glass, as he tried his hardest to see the storm clouds. Then i saw his eyes...those beautiful emerald green that made me suddenly weak in the knees. I was so intranced by him that i didnt hear Lily's pleas as the rain started to fall, then the thunder and lightning came, scaring me out of me daze making me scream in terror. We ran for the safety of the Asylum, but we were already soaked to the bone and shivering. A nurse gave us a disgusted look, as she saw the puddle of water now forming around us. My brown hair now stuck to my face, i frowned at the soggy feeling in my shoes as i wiggle my toes. I looked over at Lily, who stood shivering violently now. I saw the nurse behind the desk and went over to her, the women looked up from fileing her nails and glared at me.  
"What?" she asked with slight venom in her tone, I glared back at her as i glanced at her name tag. 'Tina Belle'  
"We're looking for our father. Doctor Alderling." I said firmly to her as she went back to fileing her nails. "Check the second floor. Room 208."

Nodding, i turned back to Lily and smiled. "Dad's up stairs." I said as she ran for the stairs ahead of me. I watched her closely so she didnt fall and hurt herself. When we got to the top of the stairs, i started to check the room numbers. 201....203....206..Found it, 208. I went knock when i heard, "You wont get me you old codfish!" and soon after that a laughter of a boy.  
"Now Peter. Calm yourself." Came fathers voice, and the the laughter again. I was about to knock again when Lily screamed.  
"Daddy!" she called, the door opened to reveal our father, who looked surprised at us.  
"Girls. Your both soaked! Lets change your clothes before you both catch your death!' he said in a slight panic, as he quickly took of his coat and wrapped it around Lily. I soon felt a tug on my wet hair, I looked up to see the boy. He smiled at me as he played with my wet hair. I stared at him for a good few seconds, until he looked me in the eyes and said, "Hi. i'm Peter!"  
"I...." i was to stunned to speak his hper personality muted me.  
"Well dont you have a name?" He laughed, as he looked at my from a different angle.  
"Wenafred.." 


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2! Chapters will be short due to lack of ideas.

:RECAP!:

_**"Girls. Your both soaked! Lets change your clothes before you both catch your death!' he said in a slight panic, as he quickly took of his coat and wrapped it around Lily. I soon felt a tug on my wet hair, I looked up to see the boy. He smiled at me as he played with my wet hair. I stared at him for a good few seconds, until he looked me in the eyes and said, "Hi. i'm Peter!"  
"I...." i was to stunned to speak his hyper personality muted me.  
"Well dont you have a name?" He laughed, as he looked at my from a different angle.  
"Wenafred.."  
**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

:Chapter2!:

Peter scrunched up his nose in disgust when I said my name, "Yuck! What kind of a name is that! Thats a grown up name!" He said sticking his tounge out making a gagging noise from the back of his throat. Personally, I liked my name, I never thought it sound to grown up for me. But clearly Peter thought differently, seconds later Peter composed himself and took a thinking stance. He circled me twice, I stood still as he did so, soon after his face lit up and he clapped his hands together.

"I got it! I got it!" He cheered happily, taking my hands in his. This small action caused me to blush brightly, I stared at Peter as he began to rant about how he had the PERFECT name for me. "Im going to call you Wendy! its perfect!" He smiled as his hold on my hand tightened. My face was only a few inches away from Peters', which made me blush more. I stared into his emerald green eyes, his flaming red hair was sticking out every which way. I studied his face, his boyish features were starting to mature, he looked more older than sixteen. His eyes were intrancing, i couldnt stop looking into them. I was put into what seemed like a daze until i hear my father's voice calling my name.

"Wenafred! Wenafred!" He called loudly, as it snapped me out of my daze. I looked up at Peter sadly, pulling my hand away slowly from his. He looked at me saddened and confused by my actions.

"Wendy?" He asked reaching for me as my father's voice got louder. I looked up at Peter again, quickly glancing down the hallway to see my dad coming toward me.

"Peter i have to go. Bye." I said quickly as i dashed over to my dad, i saw Peter standing there watching me go with the most saddest face i have even seen a boy make. I could see the tears starting to fall from his beautiful eyes, This made me want to cry. I had somehow hurt Peter, but i had to get to my dad before he gets even more pissed with me. When i ended up running to my dad , he glared down at me.

"And where have you been! You know you are not allowed to walk around this place alone!" He yelled, as i winced.

"I'm sorry dad! I was looking for a restroom!" I lied, He sighed putting his arm around me. Little did i know Peter had watched the whole thing between me and my dad. As me and my dad made our way down the hall i heard Peter screaming.

"NOO! WENDY, COME BACK! DONT GO WITH HIM! WENDY!" Peter screamed loudly as he started to run toward us, but the orderlies got to him and he thrashed around trying to get free. "WENDY!"

I turned quickly to see Peter still thrashing around crying out my new name, but soon he was dragged back to his room as he pounded and screamed for me. This brought me to tears. Oh Peter....my fell down my face as i tightly shut them so my father wouldnt see.

"im freezing dad....lets go." I said as we made our way to meet my sister at the main door. Soon after we found her, we were headed home. The rain had long stopped, and i took one last look at the Asylum. I saw Peter by his window, banging violently at it. The tears were still falling from his eyes as he screamed for me one last time.

"WENDY!"


End file.
